littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech03
is the 3rd episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on April 15, 2018. Summary A blond-haired young man appear at Momoha's dorm in attempt to flirt her, and Daito comes for her rescue. Synopsis Previously, Ritsuka keeping under the watch as Momoha and Daito were studies. Momoha meets the blond-haired second year student, who silently gives a love letter to Momoha before Ritsuka pushed him out of classroom without identifying himself. Daito is so jealous when Momoha reading, said "Meet me at your dormitory to listen to my romantic serenade, my little butterfly". Meanwhile, the mysterious masked leader watching over Momoha with evil smile. When returning dormitory after class this evening, Momoha finds the young man in the girls' dorm playing on harp, who reveals to Momoha that he was watched Kazuma forced her into the fighting ring before she win. The blond-haired man grabs Momoha's cheeks, attempting to kiss her on the lips forcefully before Daito rescues her. The man powerfully push Daito on the wall, demands a match with him and threatens to tearing Ryuenjin apart if he refuse. Yumeto arrives via balcony to Momoha's dorm, telling the perverted student not to hurt Daito and his "Princess". Kenshi-senpai soon joins the group, and a scuffle initiates between Neptune and the blond student's robot, Apollo. Thanks to the report from Ritsuka and Kagura, the Headmaster Umon breaks them up and the students were brought to principal office. After given the students a harsh punishment for causing havoc in the girls dorm, Momoha brings the plate of Ritsuka's homemade fried doughnuts to cheer them up. The young man introduces himself as Clark Shiboshi. After finishing meal, Daito asked Kenshi about Clark that tried to kiss Momoha. Kenshi remembers about his challenge, where Neptune lose to Apollo, the world's finest model robot who also defeating Ritsuka and Alex Kaufman in tag team match. Daito and Kenshi decided to invite Momoha for the group dating at cafe. Momoha is forced to clean up the mess after getting punished with Kagura's help. The next day after school, Momoha, Daito, Kenshi and Asato visit Yuzuru at his cafe in hopes of cheering him up, as he has been depressed about losing more of his team members to the WPWE group. Later, Adam and Dante corrupts the robots with Red Devil's symbol. At WPWE's point, Hector was excited to see the world tournament in few day in order to make his son Minasa happy. Meanwhile, the monk recall the nightmare of the village massacres. The following day, an enraged Momoha chases Rento, who makes a fun on her by stealing the building robot chart and Daito decided to bring him to principal office by force. Clark visits Momoha's classroom again and the female members of yaoi fanclub becomes the object of interest for the gay couple, especially Rento. Ritsuka grabs Rento's hand and snatch the chart back to Momoha before he throw him to the ground. Clark then picks up Rento and kisses him on the lips, telling him that kids shouldn't be bullying on the girls, much to everyone else's shock and disgusting upon realizing that Clark is a gay. After Rento run out of the classroom while the girls chases him, Daito scolds Clark for his actions, but ignoring his words and leaves the classroom. Momoha tells Daito that she was a fan of boys love games. Daito warn Momoha not to do it in school, who she takes it with cool indifference, and abruptly kisses Daito on the lips, much to his embarrassment. Momoha told Daito that Clark invites her to joins his team, Mollin Roses, to listen to his lovely serenade for girls, but Daito refuses. As Momoha goes to hand over the chart to Mr. Oogami, Rento attempted to get his revenge by jokingly pushed her, but it goes horribly wrong when she falls down stairs and break her back. Later after Daito finishing his homework, he then receives call from Kagura, informing him that Momoha's back was injured and goes to school's infirmary to check out Momoha's situation. Momoha said she's fine to take a break for three days and Rento is going to get the ultimate punishment. Then Daito carry her back to girls dorm as he remember about his brother used to carrying him when he was hurt since his childhood. At night, Momoha takes the massage therapy while Kagura gives her a medicine, hoping she will be okay. Meanwhile, Dr. David Sinclair creates more robots in hope that Momoha will be happy for more about her family. Then as he leaves, Sinclair secretly meets with Hector's assistant, Erika, outside the house, who muses over the fact that Momoha is alive and all robots belongs to WPWE. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Yuzuru Yashima *Kagura Kotobuki *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Dr. David Sinclair *Alex Kaufman *Adam and Dante *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mentioned) Villains *''Franco D'Ambrosio'' (briefly appearance) *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Kazuma Tsukishita Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Diamond Prince *Mighty Maximum *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Minos and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *''Hades'' (briefly cameo) Major Events *First official anime appearances of Alex Kaufman, Jenne De Arc and Yuzuru's uncle. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime